


A Bundle Of Tomki

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tom want to start a family when they announce the upcoming birth shock and funny times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bundle Of Tomki

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might need another break from posting, so after this I will take that break I will still try however to write the other Tomki that goes along with this as they are both sequels to Show You Valhalla. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This took me a very long time to write, not sure I like it but you guys be the judge. I'm taking my break guys. This was a request so I hope that the person I wrote this for will enjoy it.

Tom and Loki had been thinking about raising a family for a while now, Loki knew that Tom had wanted children.

Loki did too but he was afraid that he would make a bad parent, though Tom had assured him he is not Odin. One day as they were sitting on the couch cuddled, Loki looked up at Tom. "Thomas?" he said softly. "Yes darling?" Tom asked as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I have been thinking about what we have discussed, in regards to starting a family and….Thomas I want nothing more than to have a child with you" Loki said placing a gentle kiss underneath Tom's jaw line. Tom was about to explain to him about adoption and surrogacy till Loki stopped him.

"Thomas, I do not wish for us to adopt or to use as you say a surrogate mother to bare our child, I wish for you to carry it, now you don't have to answer right away just think about it for now my love" Loki said.

And Tom did think about it, several weeks later after he came back from a photo-shoot he called Loki into their bed room.

Loki entered the room and there was Tom lying on their bed covered in rose petals. "I take it you have an answer for me" Loki said as sat next to his half naked husband.

"Yes my darling, I do have an answer, it's yes I shall bare our child if this is what you want then it's what I want to" Tom said kissing Loki's knuckles. Loki smiled as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh Thomas, are you sure?" Loki asked. "Yes my love more than I've ever been, make love to me let's start a family" Tom said as Loki waved his hand and they were both bare and exposed.

"Loki, before we do this you need to know that there may be a chance it won't work the first time" Tom said as Loki lay next to him.

"Well then, as they say on Midgard if at first you don't succeeded try again, there's nothing I love more than trying" Loki whispered seductively on Tom's ear as he felt Loki's magic go through him.

"You may look before we begin" Loki said. Tom looked in the mirror and saw that he now had female parts and male. "This will take some getting used to, but….oh Loki" Tom gasped softly as he felt Loki slip a finger between his legs.

"You will get used to it pretty fast my love, now allow me to pleasure you in ways you never thought possible" Loki moaned softly on Tom's ear as he laid him down on their bed moving his finger deeper.

"Oh Loki, oh my darling" Tom moaned as he closed his eyes. Loki kissed him with desire as he finished preparing him then slipped slowly between his legs.

 "Thomas, I love you" Loki whispered on Tom's lips. "I love you too, my Loki" Tom moaned softly as they began to move together. They made love over and over again that night.

 It was magical, even more magical was when weeks later Tom told Loki he was pregnant. "Oh Thomas! We’re going to have a baby!" Loki exclaimed as he twirled Tom around the living room.

Tom smiled as Loki gently pinned him to the wall. "I love you, oh Loki we're going to be parents" Tom said as Loki ran fingers through his hair. "Yes my love, there's going to a little me and you running around he or she will be so cute!" Loki said with a wide grin.

Tom pulled Loki closer and kissed him hungrily. Loki moaned into the kiss and began to grind slowly against Tom. "Make love to me my Loki, I want to celebrate this properly" Tom moaned softly.

"With pleasure my love" Loki whispered as they made love. Weeks later they held an announcement party at their home, Thor along with The Avengers was there. "We have an announcement to make, if we may have your attention" Tom said. The room fell silent as they all waited.

"Thomas and I are going to be parents" Loki said happily as he took Tom's hand. "Oh that's wonderful, so you're adopting that's great" The Black widow said. "No, agent Romanoff we're not going to adopt" Loki said.

"Oh well then, wow! A surrogate mother that's….no?" she asked as she saw Tom shaking his head. "I'm going to have the baby" Tom said and then it happened. Jaws dropped and silence followed you could hear a cricket in the room.

"May I ask something?" Nick Fury said breaking the silence. "Yes of course" Tom said as he approached them. "Do we go up to your planet and impregnate your men?" Fury said looking at Loki.

"Don't be silly Fury, where would you find the proper equipment for such a task?" Loki said to Fury's shocked face.

"Might one have a word with you two in private?" Thor asked. They both nodded leaving the room of shocked Avengers in their wake. "So…when you took advantage of my poor defenseless brother, so you could achieve your goal of offspring's what were you thinking?" Thor asked threat in his voice.

Tom knew what Thor was doing, so did Loki, he was playing the overly protective brother card. "First of all I am not little, secondly you're right Thor, Tom with his wit and charm took full advantage of my powers it was a well executed plan" Loki said taking Tom's hand.

"Yes, I out smarted Loki, didn't think I'd do it but here we are" Tom said in mock victory. "You both are mocking me" Thor said. "Well yes, if you want to be blunt about it" Loki said. "Very funny" Thor said about to walk away when Loki took his hand.

 "Come now, are you not happy for me?" he asked. Thor looked at Loki as one would look at a child that did something wrong, but you couldn't stay mad at them.

"You know I am" Thor said as they hugged. "Thank you" Loki said as they parted. Some weeks later they were summoned to Asgard.

Loki wasn't looking forward to this, he knew why Odin wanted to see him. "Douche!" Loki thought as he and Tom entered the throne room.

"When were you going to tell me?" Odin asked. "Well, I was aiming for never but alas you foiled that plan" Loki said. "I was shocked when I heard you had done this, though I suppose this mortal man of yours was the only…" he was about to say when Loki stopped him.

"He has a name and you would be wise to use it!" Loki said. "Very well, Thomas will I get to see my grand child?" Odin asked. "Well…let's think about that…" Tom said mockingly. "So I am to have no access to my grand-child?" he asked.

"Well yes, but as I do like mother and she will be having access to **her grand-child** she may choose whether or not you are worthy of knowing anything. Now if you will excuse us, we don't like you" Loki said as he and Tom disappeared back to Midgard.

4 months later and Tom was enjoying being pregnant, Loki was enjoying him being pregnant as well. Their love making was becoming more frequent, though both were being careful.

There was something about Tom being with child, it made Loki want him even more. And when the baby finally came, it was a strong healthy baby boy. They named him Henry Richard Hiddleston, and as they watched him sleep that night they knew this was the start of a beautiful adventure.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
